1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products related to presentation of three-dimensional video content.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Three-dimensional (3D) display technology involves presenting two-dimensional images in a manner that the images appear to the human brain to be three-dimensional. The process typically involves presenting “left” image data to the left eye, and “right” image data to the right eye. When received, the brain perceives this data as a 3D image. 3D display technology generally incorporates the use of a filtering device, such as glasses, which filters displayed image data to the correct eye. Filtering devices can be passive, meaning that image data is filtered passively (e.g., by color code or by polarization), or active, meaning that the image data is filtered actively (e.g., by shuttering).
Traditional display devices, such as computer monitors, television sets, and portable display devices, typically are either incapable of producing suitable image data for 3D viewing, or produce an inferior 3D viewing experience. For instance, viewing 3D content from traditional display devices, generally results in blurry images and/or images that have “ghosting” effects, both of which may cause headache, discomfort, and even nausea in the viewer. This is true even for display devices that incorporate more recent technologies, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma, Light Emitting Diode (LED), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), etc.
Recently, 3D display devices designed specifically for displaying 3D content have become increasingly popular. These 3D display devices are generally used in connection with active filtering devices (e.g., shuttering glasses) to produce 3D image quality not previously available from traditional display devices. These 3D display devices, however, are relatively expensive when compared to traditional display devices.
As a result, consumers who desire to view 3D content are faced with the purchase of expensive 3D display devices, even when they may already have traditional display devices available. Accordingly, there a number of considerations to be made regarding the display of 3D content.